WHAT THEY REALLY ARE
by GeneenaSTB25
Summary: 5 girls were sent away from their planet because of a war. Landed on Earth and lived a happy and peaceful life, well, not exactly peaceful but, yeah, So, what happens when the inhabitants of their planet came and ask for their help? Why did they need their help? Will they agree to them? And of course, Will their husbands agree to it? Stay tuned...


So, this is my first story in this website, Hope you enjoy it! :)

WHAT THEY REALLY ARE

CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING

It was a bright sunny day in West City, a perfect day to play sport, go to the beach and of course, to SHOP!

So, that's the plan for today, Videl was coming until her HUSBAND stopped her and told her that it was bad for the BABY. Yes, Videl is 7 months pregnant with their first child , Yeah so, Videl argued that it's alright and that she would shop for their child and that she could go out to take a walk. Gohan's face went dark after which means she really can't go and that's about it.

The 3 are now eating in a restaurant after their shopping when they felt a strong shockwave that knocked them out on the floor, they looked at each other and stood up immediately and ran outside and witnessed a large ship land, followed by 4 smaller one, escorting the four corners, they noticed the logo of the ship which made Bulma and Chichi's jaw drop and 18's eyes widened.

They saw Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, Piccolo, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and Tien fast approaching to their location _they must have felt it too._ They landed infront of them but they still have the shocked look on their faces. _Weird. Mom was never shocked when a ship is landing, she even taunts the things in it._ Trunks thought as she watched his mother stare at the ship, it becomes even weirder when they saw 18 's reaction.

The ship's door began to open slowly, revealing a woman with a crown with two companions with either sides of her. The smaller ships doors began opening as well, revealing muscular men who immediately went to the bigger ships doorway, forming a line on either sides of the pathway

The woman with a crown began walking through the aisle that the men made. She was beautiful—NO! Gorgeous is the right term for her. The Z-Fighters began powering up but was interrupted when Chichi, Bulma and 18 walked pass them towards the woman.

"Chichi!/Woman!/18!/Mom!" their Husbands and Sons yelled but they didn't mind them, instead they made their walking pace faster, almost running.

They launched themselves to the one who looks like a queen and hugged her very tight. The Z-Fighters powered down a little bit but the 5 already transformed. They let go of each other and appeared to be starting a conversation they relaxed and listened to the conversation.

"How have you girls been?" asked the Queen

"We've been good Your Majesty but what is your reason to come here My Queen?" Chichi said in a respectful tone.

"My Daughters, we have detected a massive threat to the planet" The Queen said sadly.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness your Majesty but, Isn't that why Launch was sent back to the planet?" Bulma asked. Tien frozed at the mention of her name.

Krillin patted Tien's shoulder, comforting his old friend.

"I know that she is strong enough to beat them, but, this is a new enemy, much more stronger and much more faster, they even multiplied in mass!" The Queen explained.

The 3 became silent realizing how the things became so serious while the Z-Fighters stood there in confusion. Why did they come here? Why do they need them? Why did Launch go? Who is this new threat to the planet they are talking about?

"Your Majesty, may I ask where she is?"

"She is fetching Vi-"

Suddenly, a figure appeared in a cloak with Videl and a boy holding on each of the figures arm the figures arm.

"There she is"

"Your Majesty!" Videl exclaimed as she run towards the Queen.

"Goodness Videl! How have you been?" The Queen immediately asked as she hugged her

"I've been good My Queen" Videl answered as she released from the hug

"How many months? When is the due?"

"I'm 6 months pregnant, next week Your Majesty" The Queen looks puzzled as she normally heard that pregnancy on Earth is 9 months

"He is a quarter saiyan so yeah, they develop faster than humans that's why and i am seriously thankful for that because she is incredibly strong"

"SHE? Oh My! Videl! I'm so happy for you! Goodness! Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Not yet Your Majesty, Me and My Husband are still discussing about it"

"Hmm, Okay" The Queens facial expression changed drastically from being excited and cheerful to a serious one

"May I know who your Husband is?"

"I am here your Majesty" Gohan announced, slightly bringing his arm up.

The Queen stared at him for a moment and signaled him to follow her. Gohan gulped for a second meeting his eyes with his wife, her eyes tell reassurance, as he nodded to her and followed the Queen.

They stared at them for a second watching them take each step in silence until Tien broke it.

"Launch, can i talk to you?" Launch looked at him, He felt stunned at her beauty adoring her unchanged face as she looked at him. She broke their eye contact and silently nodded.

Launch talked to the boy for a second before lending him to Chichi's arms and following Tien.

They again fell in a complete silence looking at each other, sensing the dry suffocating atmosphere that covered them until Krillin spoke up

"Are you girls just gonna stand there or would you mind explaining us, What just happened?" Krillin said as the women looked at each other and released a heavy sigh.

Oh yeah, that's a one hell of an explaining they've got to tell...

So, here's the first part, hope you enjoyed it!

I wouldn't mind having feed backs and please correct my grammatical errors :)

Stay Tuned! :) ;)


End file.
